Rolling Down The Road Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally is again caught by the Forever Knights, two rolling aliens come to her rescue. Rated T for action violence and the Knights threatening to hurt Ally. Tickles and fluff included! Done as a request for a friend, so please, no flames.


**This story is one of Sparkling Lover's original story ideas that she wanted to do, but due to circumstances beyond her control, she asked if I would write the story for her instead. I was honored to do so and below is the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha. Ally and the story idea belong to Sparkling Lover and were used with permission. Ben 10 and all it's characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rolling Down The Road of Friendship**

Rachel and Ally were in town enjoying a girl's day together. Sasha would have come, but she was studying for a huge test to finish up her college degree and so sadly declined, but the girls promised they'd bring back something for her.

They had just finished eating and were about to go to a thrift shop when suddenly, laser fire hit close to them and Rachel looked to see the Forever Knights closing in.

"The Forever Knights!" she said. "Ally, run!"

The 11-year-old didn't hesitate to obey as she ran off and Rachel quickly stood her ground and grabbed her Proto-Tool to fire back at the Knights. She got knocked down to the ground a few times until she saw Rook's Proto-Truk come into sight and she was relieved he had come to help and they both drove the Knights back, but the head Knight turned to them.

"You've lost, alien scums," he said and ran toward the ship. "Look at the window!" he shouted and Rachel and Rook did, gasping.

One Knight held up an unconscious Ally to the window and the ship fired its cannons, forcing Rachel and Rook to retreat.

"Ally!" Rachel screamed and tried to stand up, but fell over. Rook caught her and held her as she broke down crying in both fear and worry for Ally. "Rook, what are we going to do?" she asked him.

Rook didn't have an answer, but held Rachel close as he hoped that someone, be it one of their friends or someone else, would save Ally from the Knights.

* * *

Ally woke up cuffed to a table as the Knights surrounded her. "Where are the aliens?" the head Knight asked.

Ally looked at him. "I won't tell you! Ever!" she said.

The head Knight looked at her and then brought out a scalpel that gleamed and looked sharp. "Tell us! Or you will loose your skin piece by piece!" he said.

Ally was really scared and was about to try and give the Knights a false location when suddenly, grunts were heard and the lights were blown out by something that bounced with blurs of sliver and yellow with some black. Ally tried to escape and one of the bouncing balls hit the control panel that controlled the cuffs holding her and she immediately jumped down and began running fast.

"What is going on?!" asked one Knight angrily, but they were all knocked down by the bouncing balls that then took off after Ally.

Ally had stopped to catch her breath when suddenly she heard a rolling noise and turned to see the two large balls rolling right towards her. Screaming, she ran again, trying to get away when suddenly, she felt herself enveloped in strong arms and suddenly was rolling fast as if she was in a bowling ball. She kept screaming.

"Quit screaming, kid!" said a rough voice. "I'm going to go deaf!"

Ally stopped screaming out of fear as she began to tremble and cry a little. She felt the rolling stop and suddenly was released into the fresh air with someone holding her carefully.

"Hey, easy, it's okay," the same voice soothed. "I didn't mean to scare you, kid."

Ally looked up at his apology and saw her savior was a bluish color with steel plating and oval eyes and a mouth full of teeth and clawed hands. Her eyes grew big.

"Is she okay?" asked another voice that was rough, but not as deep as the one who held her. Ally saw he looked very similar to the one that had grabbed her, only he was yellow and didn't have steel plating.

"I think she's just a little shook up," said the first one as both looked at the young girl who trembled in fear.

"Hey," said the yellow one softly as he gently stroked her head with his huge hand, being careful to make sure his claws didn't scratch her. "We won't hurt you."

Ally didn't look too convinced and both smiled and then the steel-plated one gently poked the girl's soft stomach, which prompted a giggle from her and then both set her down on the ground and gently pinned her, their claws tickling her stomach and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally laughed hard as she felt their claws tickle torture her and they didn't even hurt because that wasn't the two aliens' intent.

"Look who's ticklish, brother," said the one that had grabbed her.

"She is very ticklish," the yellow one agreed as he smiled down at the laughing girl. "Cootchie cootchie coo! We've got you! You're our little ticklish prisoner! Tickle tickle tickle!"

Ally squirmed and her giggles and laughter rang through the air as she tried to get away from them. "STOP! THAT TICKLES!" she pleaded with them.

"We know," said the yellow one as he unexpectedly blew a raspberry into her stomach, making her shriek as the steel-colored one followed the other's example and blew a huge raspberry into the ticklish girl's side. Her happy laughter made them laugh as they finally stopped tickling her, making the little girl curl up as she tried to catch her breath.

"Feeling a little winded?" asked the yellow one kindly and she nodded, looking up at them.

"Who are you?" she asked, deciding that they wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm Cannonbolt," said the yellow one and then he gestured to the other one. "This is my older brother, Ultimate Cannonbolt."

"We saw the Knights take you after they beat back your two friends and we followed them. When we saw them threatening to hurt you, that's when we went into action," said Ultimate Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt nodded. "How about we get you home now?" he said. "Where do you live?"

"I'm staying with my cousin at the Grant Mansion," said Ally. "I'm Ally, by the way."

"Grant Mansion?" asked Ultimate Cannonbolt. "That's where we're going."

"Really?" asked Ally, surprised.

"Sure is," said Cannonbolt. "How about we give you a ride home?"

Ally looked uncertain. "Maybe not too fast?" she asked and they nodded.

"Sure," said Cannonbolt as he scooped her up and he and his brother started rolling towards the Grant Mansion.

* * *

Rachel and Rook had gone back home and the aliens were searching for Ally or the Knights, but nothing showed up until suddenly Armordrillo spotted something on the screens.

"Look," he said and they zoomed in on what looked to be two balls. "That's Cannonbolt and Ultimate Cannonbolt!"

Rachel looked at him. "You know them?" she asked.

"Yeah! They're old buddies of mine!" said Armordrillo excitedly. "And I think they have someone with them because they're not rolling as fast as they normally would."

Rachel looked hopeful. "Ally?" she asked.

The two balls stopped outside the Mansion and uncurled, Ally in the yellow one's arms. "Ally!" Rachel cried out in relief and ran downstairs with Rook and Armordrillo behind her. They burst into the sunlight outside and Ally saw them.

"Rachel!" she said and ran to her cousin, who scooped her up into a tight hug, tears running down her face. Ally was crying a little too as Rook came over and hugged them both.

"Ally, thank goodness," he said as he accepted a hug from the little girl.

The three looked over at Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, and Armordrillo, who were fist-pounding each other in happiness at being reunited. Rachel gently handed Ally to Rook and went over to the two new aliens, who looked at her as she approached.

"Thank you for saving my cousin's life," she said. "There is room for you at the Mansion if you wish to stay."

Cannonbolt grinned. "We'd be glad to, Rachel," he said. "Armordrillo just finished telling us about you and that you help aliens out."

"Well," she said, her face turning a little red. "I do my best."

That made the aliens chuckle as Ally then hugged Armordrillo and then hugged her two new friends and they all went inside the mansion and Cannonbolt and Ultimate Cannonbolt were both warmly greeted and welcomed into the growing family.

* * *

**Here you go, Sparkling Lover! I hope you like it and I hope you other readers also like it too!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
